An example of such a flexible display device is disclosed in the document WO2004/100111. The flexible display device in WO2004/100111 comprises a fabric support with woven threads including electrically conductive threads, and discrete electro luminescent sources soldered to the conductive threads. The flexible display device can be used in for example garments, allowing a viewer to see graphical shapes, text based characters, etc. on the garment display.
However, during operation of a flexible display device, the light sources and associated components and elements may generate considerable heat. This in turn may hamper the operation of the flexible display device, since the output of the light sources usually depends on temperature. It may also reduce the useful life of the display, since elevated temperatures usually accelerates the degradation of the electrical components of the display.